Count On Me
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Set after RR. Cody and Ted cost Randy the WWE Title, and Randy finds comfort in one of the most unlikely people. Randy/Jack. SLASH. One-shot. Written for Shelby awhile ago. The story is better then the summery, i suck at these. Rated T.


Title: You can always count on me  
Author: Cal(Jorli92)  
Pairing: Randy Orton X Jack Swagger  
Rating: M  
Warning: M/M, comfort, fluff, lang and angst  
Summery: One - shot! After Randy is turned on by his supposed friends Cody and Ted, The All American American cannot bring himself to just stand by and watch it go on. Hurt/Comfort!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing BUT this idea.  
A/N: It's for Shelby, as a grad gift, she loves these two together so this one is for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Royal Rumble 2010  
  
**Before the match: ****  
**

_"Good luck Randy!" Jack Swagger murmured softly giving his friend a hug, Randy accepting. "Thanks... I got Ted and Cody backstage. Told 'em i could handle things. I got Sheamus. The undeserving freak". Randy murmured bouncing on his toes to show his readiness. Jack smiled "RKO him... for me. Will ya?" ___

_Randy grinned, rare thing these days. "Sure Jack" He murmured as 'Voices' started playing._

**CURRENT:**

Randy Orton was poised, stalking Sheamus, ready to nail that pale freak with the RKO and reclaim what was rightfully his. Sheamus climbed to his feet, and so did Randy, eyes holding a deadly glint as he stalked his prey. Sheamus turned around and Randy locked his arms around Sheamus' neck, only to get shoved into the Referee. As Randy recovered he turned around, ducking out of the way of Sheamus' kick attempt, grabbing his shoulder, spinning him around to deliver the much anticapated RKO. He climbed in for the cover, but the ref was still down. "Dammit!" Randy growled punching the mat.

He went to the ref shaking him, Nothing. "Wake up!" he hissed as the fans started booing suddenly, he turned around, catching the foot of Sheamus right in the face, going down. Sheamus climbed out of the ring, grabbing a chair, getting back in slamming it into the mat as Randy began to stir. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr raced to the ring, Ted yanking the chair from Sheamus' grasp, yelling something in his pale face as Cody pulled Randy to his feet.

Ted smirked turning around and slamming the chair into the skull of his mentor, his leader's body crashing to the ground as Cody released him, sharing Ted's smirk, as they tossed the smoking gun, pulling Randy back to his feet. They held him up for Sheamus to deliver the kick once again, before he picked Randy's body back up, nailing him with the power bomb. Ted stirred the ref, pushing him to the middle of the ring as he Cody climbed out. The ref counted a tortureiously slow count. 1... 2... 3!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Those treaturious little snobby nosed brats!" Jack Swagger hissed, eyes blazing as he watched Randy roll onto his front, heartbreak and betrayal evedent in his eyes as he watched Ted and Cody hold up the hand of the undeserving WWE Champion, Sheamus. He curled up in a slight fetal posistion, the look on his face, the look in his eyes breaking Jack's heart. How he wanted to rush down the ramp and take those three out for good, then take Randy in his arms, comfort him, cradle him, show him that he's not alone.

Jack stood up, pacing his locker room, running his fingers through his hair, biting his bottom lip, making the decision in his mind. He rushed out of his room to the curtain, barely able to contain his anger as he saw Ted and Cody with Sheamus. Not tonight he had other plans, that particular plan was for later on. Tonight Randy needed reassurence. He waited until Randy limped through the curtain, collasping, but Jack's strong arms flex around his waist, keeping him up.

Randy licked his dry lips as he glanced up to see Jack. He tried to pulled away but he simply wasn't strong enough, and even if he were, Jack wouldn't let him. Once Randy stopped fighting him, Jack slid one arm under his back, the other, under his knees, scooping him up, carrying him to his locker room. "Shh it's okay Randy, you've nothing to fear from me... Unlike them i care about you" Jack murmured truthfully looking into Randy's once icey blue eyes, now they were dark blue, as tears leaked from his them. "I cared about them... sure i was rough on them... but that was only to get them ready for what'd they face later on in they're careers'... i loved them..." he mumbled his lips closing in a tight firm line, hands balling into fists as he struggled not to cry anymore.

Jack looked at him, understanding in his eyes as he hugged Randy tighter to his body, offering his support. Randy finally gave in, dropping his head on Jack's shoulder, letting the tears flow freely. Jack laid him on the couch, placing a kiss on his temple. "Want me to get your things?" he asked as Randy glanced up. "Please?"

Jack smiled softly. "Anything for you". He murmured as he left the room, stalking his way to Legacy's locker room, kicking the door off it's hinges and how lucky for Jack. Ted and Cody stood there... Jack let his rage take over, kicking Ted square in the jaw. Closelining Cody out of his boots, literally, they were untied, both flew off as Cody's head smacked the cement. "My jaw!" Ted cried guarding his injured jaw. "Good! I hope i broke the fucker!" Jack yelled grabbing Randy's belongings, turning around. "And here's incase i didn't!" He yelled kicking Ted in the jaw once again. Cody was completely out.

Jack stalked back to Randy. He quickly helped Randy change out of his ring gear into some sweats he had on him, at least long enough to get to his hotel room so Randy could shower.

Jack drove the rental straight to the hotel, carrying his bags as well as one or two of Randy's, Randy carrying one, walking beside him. "Here" Jack murmured handing Randy the begs, so he could go get the room. Randy watched them as Jack went through all the nessary paperwork and such. "Here you go" The receptionest muttered handing Jack the keys. "Thanks" Jack muttered in the same annoyed tone as he took them, walking back over to Randy, grabbing the bags.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack slid the key card into the door, watching it flick to green before unlocking. "Alrighty" he murmured opening the door, stepping inside, Randy behind him. They sat the begs down as Jack flipped a light on, closing the door behind Randy. "Go shower" He murmured setting the luggage off to the side and out of the way. He handed Randy his bag containing his clothes and shower accessories. "Thanks" Randy murmured as he headed into the bathroom to wash the sweat and feeling of betrayal from his skin.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jack sighed settling back on one of the beds, flipping through the TV channels and found nothing on. He grumbled in frustration, flipping it off, releasing a sigh as he sulked against the headboard. Twenty minutes later, Randy emerged from the bathroom, towel around his waist, Jack straightened up, standing walking over to 'The Viper'. "Randy are you hungry?" he asked as Randy shook his head.

"Come on... you have to eat. I'll buy!" Jack insisted but Randy shook his head. "I'm good" He muttered going through his bag look for night clothes. "No. You're. Not." Jack grumbled grabbing the room phone. "Room service okay? Whatcha want?"

"I SAID I'm GOOD" Randy hissed but Jack already dialed, already began ordering. He cursed under his breath but didn't halt going through his clothes. "Nope. Thank you" Jack murmured politely hanging up the phone, turning to Randy. "About a half an hour. I got you a baked potato, corn and medium rare steak, hope that's okay with you".

"You're a jerk sometimes, ya know that!" Randy spat.

"Yup" Jack agreed with a smirk in place.

"You NEVER listen!"

"Yup"

"-and your a jackass!"

"Mmhmm"

"I say no and you say yes!"

"Mmmhmmm"

"-your annoying as fuck!"

"-And you still love me!"

Randy stopped ranting turning to face Jack's smirking face. "What makes you think that?"

Jack grinned showing his pearly white teeth. "You're still here. After all that... Ya never leave, and always come back when ya do". Randy grumbled as Jack kissed him on the cheek. "Admit it baby, i'm always there for you, no what the crime, or sitch is, and you can count on me no matter what happens. You love me. It's obvious."

Randy pulled a pair of boxers on, turning to face Jack fully. "I'll give you that. But doesn't change that fact that you... annoy the piss outta me!" he hissed as Jack smirked. "But you love that part of me, or at least part of you does, that's why ya stick around. Cause I'm not like Ted and Cody, I won't turn on you, nor will leave with intending to return very soon. They used you, I won't."

"Speaking of Ted and Cody... when i see them i'm gonna knock they're fucking block off!" Randy growled but Jack held his hand up. "Ohh so sorry Randy, but i kinda already beat you to it" he smirked as Randy grumbled something that sounded like "annoying prick" under his breath. Jack smirked "Yup."

~Finished


End file.
